


Moments like these

by Vanillamaa



Series: For You I’d do Anything [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Game, also a custom!MU, because i love them, just general fluff between Chrom/Robin and Lucina/Laurent, pls excuse the title I’m not good at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillamaa/pseuds/Vanillamaa
Summary: Lucina wanders through Castle Ylisse and stumbles across her parents. Chrom and Cadence have a moment





	Moments like these

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone cares Cadence is a Custom!MU with the female build 2, face 1, hair 4, and hair color 1 and she’s also a dark flier (cause I like the dark flier class for F!Robin)

Lucina's footsteps echoed through the halls of Castle Ylisse. Torches that hung from the walls illuminated the otherwise dark hallways, casting an orange glow. It was late, Lucina should be in bed, but she had trouble sleeping. Nightmares. 

 

It was the same one she'd get. Grima rising, a giant behemoth of a dragon rising into the sky with a terrible roar that sealed humanity's coffin. She could always visibly remember the six, cold and red eyes staring at her through broken debris of what used to be home. The castle in ruins, her kingdom gone and up in flames as Risen swarmed the land. The death of her parents, her brother going missing... It was all too much. She hated how she could visibly remember it all. 

 

Sometimes she envied Morgan. He couldn't remember the agony or suffering they all went through in their original timeline, but at the cost of losing his memories of her and their father. No matter how many times she wished she could forget like her brother, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the big gaps and empty space where her memories should be. Besides, she would never want to forget about her mother and father and Morgan. 

 

Still, as she walked the halls of Castle Ylisse, she relished the undestroyed walls of her home. She’s forgotten how much she missed her home, calm and peaceful. With Grima destroyed for good, thanks to the sacrifice of her mother, the world would be peaceful, but sometimes she would still wake up in a cold sweat. Some nights, just some reassurances from Laurent helps her go to sleep, but other times a walk through the castle would calm her nerves. The safety of her home and family calming her nerves. 

 

As she walked she frowned when she noticed the light coming through the cracks of the ballroom doors. Inching closer, her muscles tensing as she heard the muffle of voices. She gently pushed against the grand oak doors and peeked inside. Her guard immediately went down and her mouth dropped open slightly in surprise.

 

Her mother and father were in the ballroom, hands clasped together as they danced. Their steps were clumsy as they laughed softly together. Her mother shrieked happily as her father dipped her into a sudden dip. Her mother was still dressed in her Dark Flier uniform, her signature cloak draped over it, so Lucina assumed her mother had stayed up late again and her father had come to chase her to bed. But what they were doing in the ballroom was beyond her. 

 

Her father twirled her around, both laughing joyfully, completely unaware to the world around them. She inched closer in wonderment, entranced by her parents clumsy dance. Its been a while since she saw her parents so carefree and happy. In her time they were always so busy with the war and the rising number of Risen, worry lines were visible in their face and they were often busy, but they still tried to make time for her and Morgan. And even in this time they were busy with the war with Plegia and Valm and then the battle with Grima. Then her mother sacrificed herself to stop Grima for good, leaving her father to mourn and take care of the halidom and little Lucina. 

 

But that was before her mother had returned just two years ago. 

 

She was snapped out of her memories by her fathers hearty laugh and her mother placed hear hands on his shoulders, giggling as she murmured something into his ears. Lucina smiled and retreated from the ballroom, letting her parents have their moment and retreated back to her room.

 

She opened the door to her bedroom and was surprised to see Laurent sitting up in their bed, glasses on and reading by the candlelight. He looked up and smiled softly as she entered and shut his book. 

 

“Laurent? What are you doing up?” She asked, sliding into their bed.

 

“Waiting for you.” He said, setting his book aside. “Nightmare?” 

 

Lucina nodded silently and her husband gently grasped her hand. They don’t always need to speak to comfort the other, most of the time having Laurent’s silent reassurance is nice. Besides, he’d always give time to Lucina to speak at her own pace. 

 

“Mother and Father were in the ballroom dancing and I don’t know why, but it was wonderful to see them so happy. Seeing them so happy and carefree like that, it almost felt like a dream.” She said fondly. 

 

“I agree. My mother isn’t one for frivolity, but it is wonderful to see how she manages to entangle him to help with her experiments, even though he seems to ruin it most of the time, but mother never seems to mind.” Laurent said, a warm smile on his face and then tried to suppress a yawn. 

 

“It’s late. I think the both of us could use some sleep.” She said.

 

Laurent nodded and they settled under the covers. “Are you alright now?”

 

“I’m fine. Seeing mother and father calmed my nerves, so I should be alright.” She answered, tucking her head under his chin. 

 

“Alright, good night Lucina.” 

 

“Good night, Laurent.” 

 

And she slept peacefully until morning. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

From her peripheral she saw Lucina peeking her head into the ballroom, blue eyes wide with amazement. While somewhat embarrassed her daughter had caught her being so giggly and clumsy, she didn’t mind too much. She pressed herself up against Chrom’s chest and laughed  as he lead her into another clumsy twirl.

 

She leaned up on her tip toes to whisper to him, even though there really is no need to. “Maribelle would be beside herself to see us dancing like this.” 

 

From her peripheral she saw Lucina leave, but caught the smile on her face as she did.

 

Chrom snorted and smiled. “Well, who says we need to dance properly when it’s just us two?” 

 

Cadence chuckled and locked her hands behind Chrom’s neck as they slowed, gently swaying side to side in place. She placed her head on his chest, hearing the calming rythym of his heart. 

 

“Lucina was watching you know.” She said and Chrom groaned, burying his face in her white hair.

 

“Was she really? For how long?” He asked. She could just see the blush rising on his cheeks.

 

“Not for long, I don’t think.” She said, gently playing with the strands of blue hair at the back of his neck. 

 

“Why didn’t you say something?”

 

“Well, I figured it would’ve been embarrassing for all of us, and maybe I wanted to be a little selfish and keep this moment going without interruption.” She answered bashfully and his chest rumbled as he chuckled slightly. 

 

“Well, I would give you many moments like this and more, all you have to do his ask.” Chrom answered. 

 

She raised her head and raised a brow. “Really?” 

 

Chrom’s eyes softened and raised his hand to cup her cheek gently and she leaned into his warm, but calloused hand. 

 

“For you, my dear, anything.”

 

Cadence’s heart swelled at his confession and she smiled at him. Words could never express how much she loved this man. She lifted herself on her toes and he bent down to meet her in a soft and gentle kiss. They separated after a few moments and shared an intense gaze full of love and adoration, before they went back to their small dance.

 

They swayed gently, both silently thanking the gods that they had found each other in that field that fated day. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I S-supported Lucina and Laurent in my game and I love them and their support so I added them here 
> 
> I also rewatched How to train your dragon 2, and the dancing scene between Stoick and Valka gave me all sorts of good feels, so it was my main inspiration for this.
> 
> also if u want you could give it a kudos and a comment maybe???


End file.
